


Rush

by Breathable_Air



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Homosexual Sex, I NEEDED A BREAK OK, Love Confessions, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm, Smut, idk what else to tag, just 2 chapters, kind of, shortfic, slowly but surely, yes I know I should be writing other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathable_Air/pseuds/Breathable_Air
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave need a break from all this end of the semester studying. I'm sure they'll think of something fun to do. Maybe John's erotic dream will help inspire something.</p>
<p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong>There is NO underage content in here further than middle school boys innocently kissing. That's as far as it goes in that time period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Completely inspired by real life stress ^_^  
> and the song "Drop The Game" by Flume & Chet Faker

The end of the second semester is nearing and every average and below student out there is stressed. Now I’m not saying that above average students don’t get stressed too I’m just saying that there are kids that treat their finals as their entire future. Because it is. If you’re averaging a C- and the finals come around and you flunk the test, you’re likely to fail the class. And then you have to go to summer school or take it again next year with a year beneath your own, or maybe it’s your senior year and you've decided that you didn’t have the best grades or test results and you’re not even going to try for college anymore because you don’t think you’ll get accepted and since you’re going straight into the workforce anyway you’re not going to retake the class and in turn you won’t graduate high school. The idea, to anyone, is breathtaking. In the more literal sense that one cannot breathe.

Sometimes you just need to remember to slow down and breathe, though.

Sniff the roses and all that shit.

I’m eager to be over with the whole school year, not just monday, but I’ll take what I can get. I kick off my converse at the door and I don’t greet Bro with anything more than a nod because we never do. I head straight to my room and let my heavy ass bag, full of bullshit I “need to know”, drop to the floor by the legs of my desk. I slump into my five wheeled chair and push myself off the desk as far into the middle of my room as I can get before being stopped by a multitude of cords. I reluctantly drag myself back to the desk and lean over to unzip the bag and get started on something. Maybe pull out my notes for math or my textbook for history or my novel for english. I have a fuckton of shit to do and not a single fuck to donate towards the cause. The unzipped bag tips over and since I can’t stop it, I watch some of the materials slide their way to freedom ever so slowly. I let my head fall to the desk, defeated, close my eyes and search my pants blindly for my phone. Like fuck am I gonna do homework, I need a goddamn break.5 facebook notifications, 2 picture messages and 1 text message.

_You’re quite the popular kid, Dave_ I tell myself, but the facebook notifications are all invites to play some game, the picture messages are both from Jade, and the text is from John. _So popular._

Jade has a squishy stuffed octopus posing with her in both photos with the captions “look what i got!!!!” and “im naming him murphy!!!”

John’s text says studying is killing meeeeeeee

I take a picture of me and a smuppet (at a safe distance) and send Jade back im naming him john

Because everyone in the group thinks it’s funny that I absolutely ironically claim to be homo for him. I mean if I were homo for a guy it wouldn’t be egbert. The kid still thinks Nic Cage is relevant in this day and age.

Or at least Jade thinks it’s sweet and funny, but her and Rose have kindled a group together (Rose taking charge of course) to discuss my possible latent homosexuality and also to, and I quote, “Ship” us. What the fuck is shipping? Isn’t that post office talk? John doesn’t love it as much as the girls, but he’s only slightly annoyed by it so they keep on “shipping”.

She sends back a photo of only murphy and it says don’t you dare

And so, closing the distance between me and a smuppet, I lay the thing on top of my crotch and quickly capture the moment before throwing it off. The photo is slightly blurred but she’ll know what’s going on.

I caption it already did

She’s probably telling rose all about it. I don’t mind providing some fodder for their infatuation with us.

I don’t wait for her to reply (because I know it’ll take forever), instead I open my text conversation with John and reread his text before replying

you’re such a good student

He answers almost as soon as I put my phone down and that makes an invisible force tug at the corner of my lips just a little. He says

you should be studying too if you want to pass

I groan at the message and send

shut up john

what? am i not allowed to worry for my best friends future?

john

dave

maybe you should follow my example and take a break from studying huh ever thought of that???  
the tables sure have turned  
i am turning the tables  
(the turntables)

are you kidding me i have tests TOMORROW i don’t have time for a break

come on be a little bad be naughty i know you are deep down

now you need to shut up

it would be for the best

noooooooo. studying is what’s going to help me the most

if you want to study so bad why are you still texting me?

Because i like talking to you obviously. don’t be dumb.

It gives me a weird feeling when he says things like that. A super hetero kind of feeling. Super. Hetero.

i know im amazing and an honor to know, but i think its because youre trying to get out of studying

He sends me ellipsis and I know I’ve got him beat, so I send

im coming over

my dad wants me to study though…

i won’t get in your way ill just come hang out and maybe even help you

i know that means im just going to wind up helping you with something

yeah well its a win win

how?

I get help and you get to talk to me

I walk to his house because it’s only down the road. That’s how I’ve known him since before we even started going to school. Bro and his father hang out a lot. No, I don’t know why, please don’t ask me that, But because of their ‘close relationship’ John and I spent most of our childhood together and we became the best friends we are today. I knock on the door and no one answers it, so I peep in through an unlit window and see that no one’s in the living room and when I check the driveway there are no cars. I get my phone out to text John and to rant about no one even being home when he opens the door.

"See, I didn’t think you should come over because my dad’s not home and I’m not really supposed to have people over when no one’s home"

“You could’ve come to my house…” I offer.

“And I’m not really supposed to leave the house either.”

“But wait, you said it was okay when we were texting”

“No I didn’t, you asshole! You invited yourself over and I tried to stop you.”

“Are you going to make me walk home? I swear to god egbert I-”

He gives a long dramatic sigh before saying, “No, jeez you can come in but you should leave before he comes home.”

“When’s he coming home?”

“Around six and it’s about... three thirty right now, so you have some time, I guess”

Wait. Maybe my narrative self should explain why John can’t have friends over without adult supervision. It’s simple really, John and I are in middle school and John hasn’t blossomed into his mature, rebeling self yet. I mean he still thinks it cool when he switches the labels on his fathers shaving cream and a can of miracle whip. He’s such a dork. Now let’s continue.

I step inside his house and he turns on the living room light so we can see. He offers me a drink to which I request apple juice and he supplies. He only keeps aj in the fridge because of me, but he insists he doesn’t. He gets himself water and he leads me upstairs. I watch him study for awhile until I start asking questions he doesn’t want to answer because he’s, and I quote “trying to study”. He hands me his DS and a collection of games so I’ll shut up. Cooking mama keeps me busy, what with the stupid donuts (I swear to fuck I’m doing it right, this stupid POS Game), but when I check the alarm clock near his bed and realise approximately an hour has passed I turn it off immediately (after saving). 

“John,” I say, but he shushes me. Rude.

I start groaning in hopes of getting his attention.

“Dave what the hell, I thought you weren’t going to get in the way?”

I continue to make noises amping the volume.

“DAVE.”

I-

His pillow smacks me right in the face and he starts laughing like it’s the funniest thing that’s ever happened. “That’s what you get.”

I stand up and step toward him.

“No physical violence in the house!” He reminds me curling in on himself. 

I give him a menacing look and he flinches. I swiftly close his book and a smug appearance falls onto my face.

“You dick,” he says, letting out air he had been holding in.

“Did you think I’d hit you or something?” I ask, slightly offended. I wouldn’t even hurt a bird. 

“No, I thought you were gonna like jump on me or dry hump me or something stupid to get to me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! You do dumb things like that. Don’t even try to deny it, you never think anything through. Like shouldn’t you be studying? I thought you were gonna bring over your stuff and I could help you-”

“Oh my god, John.” I place my hands firmly on his shoulders and look right into his eyes, “you need. A break. Real bad.”

He breaks eye contact with me after a few silent seconds to glance at his textbook and I make a bad decision.

I swipe my hand across his desk and push off everything I can. He jumps to his feet and hovers over the empty piece of furniture. “What the hell?!”

“Oh shit.” I say and I try to contain myself. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

“Yeah me too, but I have the decency not to! Jesus, you’re paying for any damages to the textbook,” He gestures at the mess on the ground and says in defeat, “I had everything organized.”

I go to pick up his stuff and apologize, feeling the guilt he intends for me to feel, but he sits on his desk, cradling his forehead in his right hand and says, “Leave it.”

I come to a full stand again in front of him and think about making another bad decision. I’ve thought about this terrible decision many times before, it could really fuck things up.

I've always felt funny when he used the words “Best friend” because I felt guilty. When he touches my shoulder my skin crawls. When he says my name, my heart palpitates. When he looks me in the eyes, my face gets hot. I felt more for him than just friendship and it was so wrong to keep that hidden from him. I’ve never really admitted it to myself before, but... 

I stand here now, confronting that feeling. The one that makes me think “it would be so easy to just kiss him right now”. The afternoon light filtering through his raven black hair onto his dark skinned pouting face wasn’t helping me to resist. Especially when he looks up at me, his Black rimmed glasses framing his light blue eyes. _Sweet jesus, those eyes_. 

“Okay, since you’re so good at being bad what do we do now?” He asks in a condescending nature that makes me laugh.

“Normally I just sit around doing nothing.”

“Then I guess that’s what we’re doing.”

“Why would we do nothing when we’re hanging out? We could at least watch some T.V. or a movie that isn’t Con-Air.” _Or we could make out. No biggie, just bros being dudes, y’know._

“But I can do that whenever I want. I feel like we should do something special. I mean I don’t wanna waste my time not studying.” _Kissing me wouldn’t be a waste of time_

“Drugs, sex, and alcohol? I never thought you’d be the one to bring it up, but I did see some of your fathers scotch...”

“I’m not doing any of that.” _Ouch, no lip smashing?_

“Your loss, it’s all amazing.”

“How do you know?” He says trying to call my bluff.

“I’ve seen the world, done it all.”

He squints at me and shakes his head, “sure you may have drunk something and I’d even go out on a limb and say you’ve done drugs, but you have not had sex. That would mean someone else wanted to have sex with you. Pff, as if.”

“Yes I have, haven’t you?” I keep a straight face thank god.

“...no?”

I gasp dramatically, “You haven’t? I guess maybe you’re just a late bloomer.” I shrug and look around the room.

“Are you lying to me?” He tries again.

“Would I ever lie to you?”

“You jerk! You’ve never had sex! You act too much like a virgin still anyway,” I break into a smile then and he pulls his legs up onto the desk to cross them. “So, how far have you gone?”

I sit on his bed and say, “I know for a fact that I’m less virgin than you.”

“There’s no such thing as less virgin.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re more virgin.”

“Just answer the question.”

“You can’t just invade my personal boundaries like that.” **+2 Avoidance**

“You once texted me that you were jacking off to rabbits mating, I don’t think you have personal boundaries, Dave.”

“That was a joke. God, John, get my humour. I’m pretty sure jacking it to rabbits was made illegal by PETA in 1990 something and I am not a felon.”

“Whatever I’m just going to take it as a ‘no, you haven’t done anything’ which would make me the less virgin and you the more virgin.”

“I thought you said those don’t exist.”

“It kind of exists. Sorta.”

“I’ve done stuff with your cousin.”

“Ew with Jade? But I thought you were gay?”

“I am. This was before I figured it out myself.”

“So, Jade still doesn’t know?”

“Neither does Rose. Just you and I know. And probably Bro, but he doesn’t care.”

“Why haven’t you told them yet?”

“First of all, Rose would have a field day and I don’t know how weird it would be to tell Jade because she and I were kind of a thing, I mean she was my first.”

“...your first what?”

“First kiss.”

“Oh. I thought you meant-”

“and I mean we did our fair share of groping and moaning and lic-”

“Gross! Dave, Stop!”

“John, in all seriousness, we never had sex. I mean come on, I’m only fourteen. I’ve got plenty of time for that stuff. Now’s the time for becoming internet famous. And then I can have all the bitches I want.”

“Okay so I guess I am the more virgin.”

“John, don’t be stupid there’s no such thing.” I would just like to emphasize my extreme hesitation before asking, “but what have you done?”

And then there was the awkwardness before he answered. “Y-you know... the usual truth or dare things because I’m a normal kid not some pedophile in a teenage boy’s body. I can’t believe you did all that stuff with Jade like, I always kind of thought, um…”

“Are you about to say you always knew I was gay?”

“No, that’s not it” 

“Then what is it?”

“Well, I just, uh I thought you kind of…” He points his finger quickly from himself to me.

“You thought I liked you?” I ask incredulously. 

“Yeah sometimes it kind of seemed like it.” He shrugs.

I contemplate coming clean. Would it be a bad decision?

“Sorry, was I just being stupid?” He says.

So what? I always make bad decisions.

“No, you weren’t being stupid.”

He scratches the back of his neck and we sit in silence.

“You’re right,” I say finally. Decision made.

He looks at me with surprise. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” I say.

“Do you still like me?” He asks and I know I’ve opened a can. How the hell do I respond?

“John, bro, wouldn’t that make our friendship super uncomfortable if I did?”

I feel this terrible twist in my stomach and I don’t understand why anyone ever wants to like somebody else. It’s painful and disgusting.

“You know I wouldn't mind if you did. I mean I’m sure you'd do the same for me.”

“But you never would confess to me because you’re not gay.”

“I wouldn’t have to be gay to like you, God, you’re so closed minded.”

“Shut up,” I say, maybe not as lighthearted as I felt it, “So what? You’re not straight anymore and you suddenly like me because you think I like you? Are you just trying to get to first base or something?”

“No way! That would be wrong...right?” He laughed like it was funny, but I didn't think it was.

“I think misleading me to think you like me, just for a kiss, is wrong.” I check his alarm clock it’s 5:32. I stand up. “Look, you’re dad is gonna be home in about half an hour, maybe I should just leave so you can study.”

“Yeah.” he agrees with a tinge of...sadness (?) and I look to the door. “You know I was kidding, right?” He clarifies, but it’s still unclear to me. Instead of leaving, I turn and make another bad decision.

I don’t think, I just stand in front of him with my hands on either side of him on the desk. “Do you like me?” I ask, finally manning the fuck up because one of us has to.

“Maybe.” He answers and it’s not what I want to hear, but it’s better than what I thought I would. He looks quickly between both of my shaded eyes and I know that I’m close enough for him to see right through them, leaving me vulnerable.

I start to take a step back and he flops his legs back over the edge of the desk as he reaches out to grab the collar of my shirt. He pulls me into him and my thighs meet his knees and our body heat merges. 

I want to say that this first kiss was awkward and uncomfortable as hell like all firsts should be, but between the thudding in my chest and the racing thoughts in my head I didn’t care. I didn’t care that neither of our lips were particularly moist, that no one touched each other besides his hands which eventually flattened on my chest, that our glasses kept clicking, and that it was so hard to breathe because the whole thing was breathtaking. In the literal sense that it was hard to breathe. And the diction sense that it was awesome.

Our unpracticed respiratory systems parted for air against my wishes and a string of saliva connected us still. I could feel his departure of heat as a pleasant tingling ghost on my skin. Like when you go to the dentist and they have to numb your mouth so the drills don’t hurt so bad and when it’s over the numbness hasn’t worn out. I get the strangest feeling that when I touch my lips they aren’t my own, and that’s how I feel right now because these aren’t my own anymore. They belong to John. 

“Actually, I do. I really _really_ like you.” he whispers against my lips that are his to claim.

“I-I’m the real president of the Johndave fan group.” I tell him jokingly, my face full of heat.

I lean in to kiss him again, but then John pushes me away very suddenly. I get the strange feeling this has already happened, but I’ve never kissed John before. It reminds me of multiple dream scenarios, none of which ended kindly, and I realized why it’s feeling so surreal. It was so obviously a dream.

I check the alarm clock as it starts to make an obnoxious “ER ER ER” noise and then I look back and John is gone and the room is going black and the sound is fading then I am alone.

I open my eyes and a heart wrenching sadness washes over me. 

_None of it was real._

I blindly search my bed for my phone and check my notifications.

One text message from John.

My heart swells.

I read it.

****

I had the weirdest dream


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Aelheanae** (this is specifically for you, that's right): pls dnt read this or I'll die of embarassment. I mean it. Don't even read it just to spite meor smth dumb.  <33 thnx kid.

Everything is so suddenly black and white and understandable. I knew every event that was going to happen before it did because I’ve already lived it. It had all happened, but it had happened awhile ago. We were officially engaged in a real life relationship now. 4 years. That’s a pretty long time. We weren’t technically dating for the first year and a half, but still. We’d told Rose and Jade (who squealed) and I haven’t told Bro yet because John’s not ready to tell his dad yet. His father is letting me over without adult supervision now because we’re seniors in high school and I explained that we were studying together. Which meant now John actually wanted me to study some. I was okay with it though, we had as many make out sessions as study sessions. 

And sometimes we do more than just make out, but why the fuck would I tell you? That stuff’s private. I’m not about to gab about to gab about my sex life to, you, a total stranger. 

We don’t have any classes together and our lunch hours are different so we only see each other in passing sometimes. That’s okay because I’m not sure how he’d act around me at school now that we’re dating. He could outright deny it. He still asks Jade and Rose to shut up about their Johndave shipping even though it’s totally canon now.

God I need to stop hanging out with them so much, soon I’ll be writing my own fanfiction like some sort of nerd.

I walk home with him from school and we talk a lot about nothing important, but I’m just happy to exchange smiles with him again. Or he smiles at me and I nod approvingly. I tell him that I dreamt about him and he tells me he dreamt about me too.

“Oh really? What happened? I’m hoping something rated R.”  
A redness blooms to life in his cheeks like the new roses sprouting on the bushes as the weather is getting warmer.

“Tell me about yours first.” He tried. But I knew better.

“So it _was_ rated R… Nice egbert, didn’t even know you could think those thoughts.”

“Shut up, I think them all the time.”

“Wow, all the time? I’ve never met someone so openly pervy.”

“I’m not pervy.”

“Yeah, sure, then tell me about your dream.”

“We had sex . No big deal.” He shrugs, looking at the sidewalk we were walking on. “We’re adults, technically speaking. It’ll probably happen one day right? Now tell me yours.”

“I was reliving our first kiss. Totally pg-13 and boring. Now tell me more details about your R rated dream.”

“Whatever, I will. Later.” He laughs and we approach the house. He unlocks it with one of his keys (who knows what the other keys even do) and we step inside. We go to the kitchen for the usual drinks and this time some cheese and crackers. It’s spray cheese so I ask him if he’s ever switched spray cheese with shaving cream to which he replies, “You’ll find out”.

It was just cheese. I ate a few before opening a book because we’re doing homework tonight. 

Or are we. He sits in a four legged chair adjacent to my own of the same nature and he stares me down.

“What?” I ask.

“It’s just weird that you started doing actual work,” He says.

“I figured that’s what we were doing because that’s the way it’s been the whole week.”

“Don’t you want to know about my dream?” He teases, opening his notebook.

“Is that a dream journal? Do you own a dream journal?” I laugh.

“No, this is my math, idiot. Do you want to know the dream or not?”

“Sure, it sounds like you really want to tell me. I hope you don’t think this is going to seduce me because I’m not easy like the other girls.”

“Please, I told you I wanted to know what a blowjob was like and you had my pants on the floor before I unbuckled the belt.”

“I just thought it was an important part of your education.”

“Yeah,” He smiles sweetly, making my stomach tighten in appreciation, “I had no idea you would turn out to be so generous.”

“That hurts. I’m all about giving.”

“Oh?”

“So tell me about your dream. Give me all the good commentary too.”

He scratched the back of his head and leaned on his palm as he began, ready but awkward. “Okay, so it was like the world was over and we were on another planet with an alien species with these horns on their head-”

“What the hell were you thinking about before you went to bed?”

“Nothing weird, I was just thinking about how dark it is in my room with the curtains closed because I don’t normally close them.”

“I’ve gotta check this out.” I stand up, avoid tripping on backpacks, and make my way to his window near his bed while he tried to quickly explain to me that it’s darker at night. I close the curtains and am just as disappointed as he thought I’d be when the majority of the light still finds a way to shine through the material. I leave the curtain closed, sitting on his bed, “Ok so we’re with the aliens on another planet. Then what?”

“Alright, so I got this feeling that everyone was tired and worn out and we were all kind of upset about something and this one troll started yelling at me and that made me more upset and I yelled at him-”

“Did you just call the alien a troll? Did they look like those troll dolls with hair that sticks straight up?”

“No!” He defended, “They looked like us but all of their skin was grey and all of them had black hair and horns. Oh! And sharp teeth.”

“Exactly like humans. So, do you have sex with the alien?”

“No, oh my god Dave, gross, that would be really weird. I’m getting to it.” I nod and he continues, “Ok so he’s yelling at me and you come over and you help me out and I’m really thankful for that-”

“You like being rescued damsel in distress style. Got it.”

“Shut up,” He rolls his eyes but doesn’t deny it. “So I’m like totally into you at this point and I don’t think we were dating in the dream because you touched my hand and I made you stop even though I didn’t want you to.”

“Wow, what a sucky scenario. It’s like before we started dating and you were all uncomfortable with guy affections all the time. Now it’s just your dad that makes you act all ‘hetero macho man’, so congrats. Oh, was your dad there making you act that way?”

“No it was just me, you, Rose, Jade, and the trolls.”

“why do you call them trolls?”

“...Huh. I don’t know.”

“...Weird. So the sex.”

“Yeah, that.” He smiles awkwardly and continues, “so you took me to this room in like a huge maze of rooms and I don’t think we were trying to get to any room in particular we just kind of wandered around talking and wound up there and we go inside and apparently it’s your bedroom because you’ve got your shit everywhere and you’re telling me not to break things and I’m telling you not to have your shit everywhere and you tell me it’s not ‘shit’ it’s your priceless possessions and I start laughing I think and then suddenly you’re like on me, like wow Dave personal space, and then we’re, um, kissing and then you’re on top of me on the bed and it’s not really detailed any more at this point, but I just get this feeling of just ...happiness. The happiness was the sex part.”

“I think it was probably more detailed than you’re sharing. Don’t hold back.”

He scoffs and says, “I don’t want to give you any ideas.”

“Ideas? John,” I say sternly, “You shouldn’t have brought up your wet dream if you didn’t want me to have any ideas. Besides. We may have to make some real memories since you can hardly remember your dream.” I joke. I repeat: I joke. None of this is an actual idea that came from me, let me just tell you that the innocent little Egbutt we all know and love is truly as sexcrazed as every other young adult in the world.

He leans on his chair over to me and whispers as saucily as a nerd can whisper, “Maybe we do.” And he’s got the moment down to the last puff of hot breath that lingers on my neck for just a moment too long for me to handle because then I’m facing him and he’s someone I just love and I have loved for a long time and I want to. I want to do the things he suggests we do, but I worry that it will ruin things. That he’s not ready for it and maybe neither am I because we’re so inexperienced and young and it would be clumsy and bad and awkward. 

I worry that I am not what he’s looking for. That maybe he likes me romantically as a guy, but a dick up his butt might be too real for him. I worry I could lose him whether I do it or not. Then his hands are on my chest just smoothing my shirt out, pretending that they’re not implying anything more, but they are. I want his hands to be on me, not my shirt but me. I grab his hands and I say, “I don’t think we should.”

He looks to the side of him like his dad might be there watching over his shoulder or something before he looks back saying, “Dave, I, I’m sorry. Am I moving this too fast? I just I thought you wanted to. I guess I was wrong.” He looks down a bit ashamed retracting his hands from me into his lap.

I incline my head downward, closer to his and say “John, I do want this, like so fucking bad, you don’t even know how bad it is that I want you, but I don’t want you to do it just because you think I want to.”

He looks up so suddenly, he headbutts my chin. Fuck.

“Oww,” I say, grabbing my chin, but he just keeps going with no regard to my pain, “I want to! I don’t do everything for you, Dave. God you’re so self absorbed, maybe, just maybe I want to have sex with you for _me_.”

“I don’t think you understand how awkward it’s going to be. I mean, do you really want to go through that? It’ll be painful as all hell. Your ass is gonna be so sore.”

“Well, yeah...wait. Why do you think my ass’ll be sore? ...You think I’m the bottom here?”

“Um. Yeah, I do.”

“What? That’s not fair, maybe I wanna be the top.”

“Then top me already.”

“I will.”

“Do it.”

Maybe making sex a competition isn’t the adult way to approach this, but we’re both only 18, and nervous as fuck, what do you expect? He bites his lip in frustration before grabbing my face in both his hands and bringing my lips to his. The kiss is immediately deep, his tongue sliding against mine, his head turning to the side to match mine more perfectly and it gives me a fuzzy feeling in my lungs where it becomes hard to breathe. We break for air just in time. Maybe I wouldn’t mind being topped by this guy. 

He reclaims my lips, this time moving his hands down to the nape of my neck, and without breaking apart from me, he moves off his chair into my lap. He grinds down from his straddling position and I push myself up a bit to reach him. I cup his cheek with my right hand so I can help angle him and feel more of him. Every time we part one of us pulls the other back in until we’re panting and the noises we were holding back originally are manifesting in our throats as low deep moans or high squeaks that we swear we’ll never talk about. I’m so enthralled in the making out that I almost don’t notice his hand sliding under my shirt. Almost. I absolutely notice when he starts toying with my chest and I bite his lip in surprise when he pinches me.

“Ah, fuck, I-I don’t know about nipple play…” It feels so weird to be touched there.

“Do you want me to stop?” I have to think about it because as weird as it feels, I don’t think I want him to stop.

“Just,” fuck me, I can’t believe I say this shit, “go slow.” 

“Of course, anything you want.” He assures me. Now who’s the damsel. 

After tugging off my shirt, it gets thrown to a part of the room, any part and I’m no longer distracted by kissing because his mouth is moving south. It skims over my collarbone, and my chest, playfully nipping and sucking. 

He’s pulling the rest of my clothes off of me and mouthing at my hipbone, but that’s not the part of me that wants attention. “Johnnnnn,” I groan, “are you gonna suck my dick or what?”

“Or what?” He plays, looking up at me and dropping my clothes to the floor.

I grab him lightly by his hair and address him firmly, “Jonathan.” 

He just wiggles his brows and says, “Yes?”

“Please suck my dick.” He does.

Or at least I think he’s about to because he’s going back down my body, but then he continues further down and licks-

“JOHN.” I more or less squeak, squirming in surprise. “What are you doing?!” 

His head pops up into view, “Sooo, I guess you’d rather I just use lube then, right?”

“Fuck if I know, that will probably feel just as weird, I don’t put things in my ass, ok?”

“Never?”

“Never.”

“There’s a first time for everything?” 

I brace myself for his tongue to touch me again, but it’s his hands grabbing my thighs and pulling my ass into the air. “Oh god,” I laugh, “fine, fine. Fuck away”. His warm saliva hits me in such a sensitive spot and I feel myself contracting just from the touch. I hope he doesn’t say anything about it and he doesn’t. I settle the back of my calves on his shoulders and bury my face in my elbow so he can’t see me. Well, I can’t see him anyway. I can just hear the uncapping of a bottle and the squirting of a substance. 

His right hand slips down my thigh, curling inward toward my even paler flesh before pushing a cold slick finger inside me suddenly. I gulp down hard as he curls and twist his digit in and out of me and adds a second. He scrapes gently against my hot insides and warms up the rest of me. I uncover my face to see him focusing on stretching me, but I can’t take it anymore. I _need_ to be fucked. 

“Fuck me,” I say and he stops what he’s doing to look over at me.

“Did you just say…”

“Yes. I need you. To fuck me into your ghosty bedsheets which you’ve really outgrown by the way-” 

He leans over all of me to kiss me, dropping my hips back onto the bed. I can feel how hard he is against my leg so, kind as I am, I grab his waistband and pull him closer to me to undo his button and zipper. He helps push his pant off and presses himself back down on me, rocking slightly. I hook my legs over his waist and arms around his neck trying to bring him closer. He ruts against me, and in between breaths I ask, “do you have...ah, something?” 

He slows to a stop and squeezes his eyes shut, “fuck.”

“Yeah that’s not going to be happening if you don’t have something. I mean, safety first am I right? Remember freshman year in health ed when they-”

“Don’t bring up health ed, you’re going to kill my dick.”

“Ok fine I won’t bring up when Dr. S made you-”

“DAVE. Do you wanna have sex or talk about Dr. S being an asshole?’

“Kinda both? Could we do them at the same time? Oh wait no, we can’t because we don’t have a condom. Do you think your dad has any?”

“Gross I don’t wanna use my dad’s condoms. I don’t think he even has any. He hasn’t been in a relationship in a long time.” I’m not about to tell John that I know his father and Bro have fucked within the last year because that would definitely ruin the moment, but this means his father probably has condoms hidden in the house somewhere. 

“Let’s just check his room really quick. Won’t hurt anything.”

“You can go in there, I, I don’t like how I feel when I’m in there.”

So I go check my boyfriends father’s room for condoms while he wait in the hall both of us in nothing but sweatshirts. His fathers room seems completely normal to me and I don’t understand why he’d feel weird in here. That is, until I find the buttplugs, bondage tape, and gag. If I had found those things in Bros room… 

Well I have actually.

Finally, I find some condoms and all of it is worth it. I take two and walk out swiftly. “Did you-” He starts, but I hold them up for him to see. His worried expression becomes positive almost instantly. 

We shed the sweatshirts and he dons the condom and lubes it up before continuing where we had left. We don’t quite make it to the bed though, he palms me where I stand and backs me up against the wall. Our lips mash together nicely, swallowing my breath and making me to weak to want to stand. John has enough strength for the both of us though, and he hoists my legs up to wrap around his hips. His hands hold my thighs tightly and pushes me against the wall with his whole body to keep me from falling. I trust that I won’t fall. 

I claw at his shoulders a bit when he lines the tip up and begins pushing in slowly. So. Slowly. “You okay?” He breathes into my ear and I nod. It’s bearable pain. The slight burning sting even feels...kinda nice. He lowers me onto him slowly and we’re only about halfway before I draw blood from his shoulders. “Dave, we can stop if it hurts too much.”

“I hardly even feel it,” I say.

“Really? Because I’m feeling it in my shoulders.”

 _Oh_. I loosen my grip on his shoulders, “But really, it’s not that bad, we can keep going.”

He smiles and adds, “Ok, but you’re getting really heavy.” He hugs me close to his body and carries me over to his bed. At least it wasn’t princess style. It was mid-fucking style.

“It’s all the weight from my muscles. Because I lift.” He lays me down on my back, half of his dick shifting oddly inside me. 

“Oh yeah, so many muscles.” He says, grabbing my upper arms and thrusting all the way in suddenly. I maybe sound like I’ve just been impaled, because, well, I have.

“You still ok?” He checks.

“Not one warning was given, John. How do you think I’m doing right now?”

“Ahh, sorry, I didn’t think.” 

“It’s fine, just, pull out a little, it’s too much.” And he did, for like a second before he pushed back in and then pulled back out, pushed back in, pulled back out, pushed back in, pulled...you get it…

“Ho..ly...fuck..” speaking proved to be difficult when the breath inside my lungs seemed to be pushed out every time he thrust inside me. Like there was only room for oxygen or his dick. I don’t really _need_ to breathe. 

The bed creaked under our constantly moving weight, almost drowning out the noises John and I both made. Almost. His face was tucked into the crook of my neck, so I heard him every time he grunted or even whispered my name, making me more aroused. I whispered his name back hoping to do to him what he does to me. He moves his hand down my body, grabbing my member to squeeze and pull it, playing with me. 

Then he’s kissing me again, his tongue gently licking my lips and tickling the roof of my mouth and heat begins pooling in my stomach. It’s so hot and I don’t know how long I’ll last. “I’m gonna,” I start to say, but I’m too late. I can’t resist coming. Everything gets heavy and hypersensitive and his hand stroking me seems so rough and calloused, but then it’s slick and sticky from my cum, which he’s pushing all of out of me. His cock rubbing against my insides feels like lava and I tighten around him as I ride out my euphoria, my thighs quivering, back arching, and head rolling back. Mine must’ve triggered his because soon after he’s pushing all of himself into me and holding me tightly with shaking muscles while he fills me. Except not really because theres a condom.

He’s collapsing on top of me before he’s even taken himself out and we just lie there from exhaustion, full of sweat and _other bodily fluids_ for a moment. Just a moment before we hear the front door open and we freeze, remembering reality suddenly. He pulls out quickly, pulling on pants without taking off the lubed up used condom, and throwing my pants to me as he puts on a shirt.

His dad is home, coming up the stairs and we smell like sex. 

I pull my shirt on, sticking to it grossly, and John sprays some sort of febreeze or something, lingering an insulting amount of time on me in particular. He sits quickly in his chair, at least three feet away from me and opens his notebook like I have mine. 

His father knocks on the door, “John? Is Dave in there with you?”

“Yeah, Dad, why?”

“Well, if he’d like to stay for dinner he’s welcome to. Maybe we could invite his brother as well?”

Oh god. Being in the same room as John’s dad would be so strange after all the things I saw in his bedroom today. And then add Bro to it as well?

“Do you wanna stay for dinner?” He asks so sweetly

“...Sure. That shouldn’t be a problem. Why would it be? I can’t think of a single reason why this would be weird.”

“Ok,” he laughs, “kinda weird response,” and then louder so his father can hear, “He’s gonna stay for dinner!” I hear the steps in the hall get further away and I see John is looking at me mischievously. “So, how was having something up your ass for the first time?” 

“First and last time I’ll be doing that,” I proclaim.

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” He says, calling my absolute bullshit. We both knew it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there were any mistakes (as I didn't edit) that I should fix, or any constructive criticism you could offer. I am begging you, I need to improve somehow. (also, if I were to continue this it would definitely involve buttplugs in use lol)

**Author's Note:**

> Stick around for the next chapter for things to match the rating. (SEX)


End file.
